leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS432
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦II |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle II |image=PS432.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=432 |location=Eterna City |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel I |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel III }} / or The Warriors Take to the Battle (Japanese: 異次元決戦II Different Dimension Battle II or 戦士たちの出陣 The Warriors Set Off) is the 432nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Eterna City, launches a large blast of fire at Reg. Reg manages to dodge the attack and throws a punch at Heatran, who promptly jumps out of the way. and note that since Reg is out of its , it must be an emergency. Charon confirms their suspicions and states that , the banished ruler of the other side of the world, has returned to the real world. Giratina begins rampaging through Eterna City and destroys Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop. Diamond tries calling Reg to help the fleeing townsfolk, but Charon has Heatran keep it busy so that Giratina's rampage will not be stopped. Diamond and Pearl attempt to use Charon's notebook to try and figure out a solution. Seeing that they managed to decode his notebook, Charon gets angry and states that since they're dangerous he must get rid of the two Pokédex holders so that he can obtain Reg as well. Underneath the rubble, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn watch the commotion. Saturn is furious at Charon for revealing that he only joined Team Galactic to get Sinnoh's and Mythical Pokémon. Mars states that dealing with Charon would be too bothersome while Saturn assumes Jupiter isn't even listening and is just focused on the hole Giratina came out of. Since they know Cyrus is inside wherever the hole leads to, Saturn grabs Mars and Jupiter and flies towards it. In the sky, , , and stare at the hole and nod at each other. Charon tells Heatran to use while Diamond commands a from Reg. Before Heatran can attack, Reg grabs it and begins tightly squeezing it. Diamond tells Pearl to go after Giratina while he stays behind to face Charon. Pearl sends out Chatler and flies towards Giratina's direction. Meanwhile at the , an exhausted exclaims that he's finished with the camera machine's repairs. He states that it can fly and return to its owner again. While thanks Thorton's genius work, a tired and complain that everyone has been going to their facilities since the other three are temporarily closed. Argenta wonders how they can even use the camera machine when the whole Battle Frontier is covered in interfering electromagnetic signals. Thorton explains that they'll use Aura to support the machine, but falls asleep before he can explain any further. Riley states that with his Aura, he can catch the camera machine's signal and push away the electromagnetic signals so that the machine will keep its connection. Dahlia compares his explanation to a snowplow. Argenta wonders that since they know where to go, who is going with the machine. Palmer states that since the plan needs Aura, Riley is coming with them. Thorton is too tired to come and states that he cannot leave Caitlin's side. A voice then asks if they can come with them. The voice is revealed to be Cheryl and Mira, who voice their desire to get back at the person who hurt Buck. Palmer decides to let them come with. As they exit the building, they find waiting with her entire team. With Platinum already there, Palmer notes that he has saved time by not having to look for her. After confirming that Platinum is ready and telling her who is joining them, Palmer has Riley, , and begin using their Aura. Riley goes on ahead while Palmer sends out his and hops on her with Platinum, Cheryl, and Mira joining him. Major events * and continue their battle against Charon. * Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn plan to find Cyrus in the Distortion World. * finishes fixing the camera machine, exhausting himself in the process. * , , Riley, Mira, and Cheryl leave to trace the camera's Aura. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * Charon * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Riley * Mira * Cheryl * Rad Rickshaw Pokémon * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * ( ) * (Riley's) * (Mira's) * (Cheryl's) * (Cliff and Cliffette/ ; Rad Rickshaw's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác II - Các chiến binh xuất trận }} de:Kapitel 432 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS432 it:PS432 zh:PS432